EAW Grand Rampage (2013)
Card 30-Man Grand Rampage Match; Winner challenges the World Champion of his choice at Pain For Pride. EAW World Heavyweight Championship Jaywalker © vs. Hades the Hellraiser EAW Answers World Championship Y2Impact © vs. Eddie Mack Ladder Match for the EAW InterWire Championship - Final Encounter Johnny Ventura © vs. Rami EAW National Extreme Championship GI Styles © vs. TMT GrandRampage6EAWNationalExtremeChampionship.png GrandRampage6EAWInterWireChampionship.png GrandRampage6EAWAnswersWorldChampionship.png GrandRampage6EAWWorldHeavyweightChampionship.png GrandRampage6GrandRampageMatch.png Results *2. Before the match started, Rami attack Ventura but Ventura fought back as the two men brawled at ringside. After the match, EMTs stretchered a bloodied Rami to the back as Ventura celebrates on the entrance ramp. *3. Impact almost uses the Answers World Title Belt onto Eddie but failed. Moments later, Eddie tried to use the CITV Briefcase on Impact but Impact counters it with a CITV Briefcase aided Codebreaker. After the match, Eddie pulls himself back to his feet by using the ropes as he seems to have that Cash in the Vault briefcase in hand. Impact sees to know already what’s up as he pushes the doctors out of his face as the doctors check a potentially broken nose on Impact. Impact struggles to get back to his feet, but he makes it and with that Answers World Championship proudly on his shoulder. Both men stare down as they are sharing words to one another. Impact then extends a hand to Eddie but Eddie declines the offer and immediately seems to be reminding Impact of his Cash in the Vault Briefcase opportunity. Impact with a smirk now as he nods and then exits the ring. Eddie Mack looks on with determination in his eyes as the Answers World Champion takes his leave that is ain't the night that Mack is cashing in. *4. Cleopatra interferes in the match when Hades tries to make Jaywalker tap out via the Triangle Choke. Moments later, Christy tried to smash the title belt on Hades but Hades ducks and Christy nailed the title belt onto Cleopatra accidentally. Jay was absolute livid of what happened as he trash-talked to her then grabs her by the throat. Jay was about to do something to her but Hades rams himself into Jay from behind and Cruise kicks Jay in the groin! Christy walks out of the ring as Hades grabs Jay and hits the Brimstone Piledriver. At the ending of the match, Hades was going for the Last Call but Cleo low blows from behind and Hades drops Jay. Jaywalker then lifts Hades and hits the 2nd Sacrifice through the barbed wire table. Jay hooks the leg, gets the pinfall, wins the match, and retains the championship. Grand Rampage Match Results Notes *Michael Buffer made a special pre-match appearance for the second year in a row. *Hurricane Hawk made his shocking return since he quit from EAW on Dynasty a few months ago. *Cleopatra became the first EAW Vixens Champion to be participating in the Grand Rampage match. *Ethan Hayes was supposed #18 but taken out by Hades the Hellraiser by a Chokeslam off the stage. *Alex Anderson and Cleopatra were both eliminated at the same time as Hades eliminates Alex via the Last Call as Alex eliminates Cleopatra via a Superplex through a table filled with barbwire, glass, thumbtacks, and other items. *Prince of Phenomenal was going for a Superkick on Zach Crash but stopped by Liam Catterson due to Prince of Phenomenal insulting Catterson's idol. *"Goodluck" Charlie pulls down the ropes allowing Hurricane Hawk getting eliminated by Tyler Parker just minutes after Hawk eliminated Charlie. *Extreme Enigma made his shocking return as #29. *Dark Demon made his entrance from the crowd and Scott Diamond was in complete shock like he has seen a ghost because Dark Demon quit from EAW. Dark Demon hit the Rolling Elbow on Scott as both men went over the top rope, thus eliminating each other. Dark Demon left the arena through the crowd as Security stops Scott from getting his hands on Dark Demon. *Hades the Hellraiser eliminates Extreme Enigma in a fit of rage after Hades got eliminated by Extreme Enigma. Hades add more damage to Extreme Enigma but Extreme Enigma fought back as both Extreme Enigma and Hades fought at ringside until Security separates them. Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2013